


A Moment That Was Theirs

by The_idea_master



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom, Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, In Universe, Kisses, Love, School Dance, Teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: A school dance is happening in Republic city. Young Bumi worries who in the world he’s going to take while both Tenzin and Kya have someone in mind. While Tenzin succeeds in getting a dats, Kya falls short. But that doesn’t mean she misses out entirely. In fact, it might be better to have a small moment than an entire night.
Relationships: Kya/Lin - Relationship, Kyalin, Lin Beifong/Kya, Lin/Kya - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	A Moment That Was Theirs

“School dance?! Who am I supposed to ask?” Bumi whined, flopping onto the floor with the paper flier half crumpled in his hand. “No one likes me!”  
“I like you, Bum-Bum,” Kya smiled, offering her brother her hand. Bumi grudgingly took it And was tugged back to his feet. “Maybe you could ask Izumi to come visit? She’d like to go with you.”  
“No way would scary Azula let her,” Bumi shivered. “She acts like Izumi is her kid not Uncle Zuko’s. If I even look at Izumi I’ll have my eyes gouged out!”  
“You’re so dramatic,” Tenzin sighed.  
“Yeah? Well who are you going to ask?” Bumi glowered.  
“Doesn’t matter. I have a person in mind. We’ll see what happens,” Tenzin shrugged. “What about you Kya?”  
“Oh, I know exactly who I’m asking!” Kya grinned.  
“See? See what I have to deal with? Dad! Help, me get a girlfriend,” Bumi begged.  
“Me? I don’t know how I even got your mother to like me,” Aang stammered.  
“Bumi, you’re a handsome, smart, energetic young man. Tons of people would be lucky to go to the dance with you,” Katara insisted, ruffling her son’s hair.  
“BUMI! GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME!” Su yelled, barging inside and grinning evilly.  
“How did you get here-“ Aang started.  
“Okay!” Bumi smiled, already cheering up.  
“Oh no. Not without a chaperone,” Katara frowned.  
“Ew. I’m not gonna kiss him,” Su gagged, looking very offended.  
“Not because of that. You two just have a tendency to-“  
“Make things explode?”  
“End up in a fight?”  
“Crying together?”  
“Getting arrested?”  
“...yes,” Katara nodded, looking worried. “Yes, to all of those.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on them,” Tenzin promised.  
— — —  
Kya was nervous, and she hated it. She was never nervous. She was always calm and relaxed. There was never a moment in time that she didn’t know what she wanted and didn’t have an idea of how to get it. But this was different.  
In fact, she wasn’t really sure how to ask Lin to the dance but she figured the right words would appear when the time came. She waited patiently in the courtyard during lunch for Lin to join her as always, but Lin never showed up.  
Kya was left to wait until after school for their walk back to the island. Su and Lin always stayed over on Friday nights. It seemed a lot of criminals got a jump start to the weekend on Friday’s which meant Aunt Toph was rarely home.  
“I didn’t see you at lunch today,” Kya noted, keeping pace with the taller girl.  
“Oh, I got held up, I meant to show up even if I was late but I didn’t get the chance,” Lin sighed. A moment of silence passed between them, and Kya kicked a pebble off the path. “So about this dance...”  
“Yeah?” Kya asked, arching a brow as her chest tightened. Was Lin going to ask her instead? Is that why she’d bailed on lunch? Was it because she was nervous?  
“Tenzin asked me. A-at lunch and I said yes,” Lin winced, “but I don’t know how to dance or anything.”  
“Oh,” Kya breathed, feeling a lead weight settle in her stomach. So that was who Tenzin had in mind. “Well, I’m glad Tenzin has someone to go with.”  
“Do you?” Lin asked, stopping in their walk to study Kya. She could sense the change of pace to Kya’s heart. Feel the shift in pulse, and she noticed the slight sheen to the waterbender’s eyes almost like she wanted to cry. “No one asked you did they?”  
“No,” Kya sighed, thankful for the out Lin had given her. She didn’t want to admit she was nearly crying over the earth bender.  
“I’m sorry,” Lin frowned, gently taking Kya’s hand. “You could still go though. You don’t need to have a partner.”  
“It’s okay,” Kya smiles faintly, quickly wiping at her eyes and taking back her hand. “I wouldn’t want to be a third wheel. Besides, a school dance isn’t really my type of gig. It’s too...crowded.”  
“If you say so,” Lin shrugged, “but think on it, okay? I don’t want you to be miserable and alone on Sunday.”  
“Hey guys!” Tenzin breathed, having used an air scooter to catch up to the two girls. “Thought you’d wait for me to get done with my study session.”  
“Sorry, forgot about that,” Kya lied. Lin seemed to notice the lie but didn’t say anything. The waterbender was grateful for that. In truth, Kya just wanted to have a nice walk with Lin. Boy did that seem like some cruel joke she’d played on herself.  
“Did you get someone to go with you to the dance?” Tenzin asked, looking like he was on cloud nine.  
“Tenzin,” Lin whispered harshly, soaring Kya a glance, “read the room.”  
“We’re outside,” Tenzin frowned, before noticing his sister’s demeanor. “Oh. Well, it’s okay Kya. I still love you.”  
And bless his bald little head, Tenzin gave his sister a rib crushing hug. “Thanks Tenzin. I love you too.”  
— — —  
“Why did I agree to this?” Lin worried. She’d been pacing for some time now, back and forth in Kya’s room.  
“You’ll be fine,” Katara smiled. “You look great.”  
“You’re supposed to say that,” Lin glowered.  
“I’m not a liar, Lin,” Katara insisted.  
“Where’s Kya? She’ll give me an honest opinion,” Lin breathed, unknowingly chewing on her bottom lip.  
“Outside I believe,” Katara laughed softly. If there was one thing she knew, it was that calming a very stressed Beifong was nearly impossible.  
“Thank you. Uhm, for also helping me get ready,” Lin stammered, before hurriedly leaving the room. She wasn’t sure why she wanted to see Kya so badly but she did. The waterbender had a way of calming her down.  
What Lin didn’t expect, was to find Kya sitting atop the roof of a temple, knees tucked up to her chest and staring intently at the moon. Already, Lin’s nerves subsided. She was quick to join the water bender, using the earth to give her a boost up onto the roof.  
“What’re you doing?” Lin asked.  
“Keeping Yue company,” Kya sighed, peeling her eyes off the moon to look at her companion. “You look lovely.”  
“Really?” Lin asked, sitting down beside Kya in a rather unlady like way. It made the waterbender smile.  
“Why do you sound so uncertain? You always look lovely,” Kya insisted.  
“Because I don’t feel lovely,” Lin admitted, crossing her arms. Kya learned a long time ago that it was a defense mechanism. “I’m too...boyish. Too tough and stuff.”  
“Those are lovely things,” Kya smiled. “It’s what makes you, you. Otherwise you wouldn’t be Lin, and I wouldn’t like Jay very much.”  
“But, how are those good qualities? And not to mention I just...I don’t look good in a dress,” Lin frowned.  
“You don’t have to wear a dress-“  
“Yes I do. That’s what you’re supposed to wear,” Lin argued.  
“And I was supposed to be an airbender,” Kya snorted, “sometimes things that are supposed to happen shouldn’t. And as for your qualities, being tough means you aren’t easily moved. People can’t influence you to change your beliefs. You’re not a people pleaser like me. It’s not easy trying to make everyone happy all the time.”  
“Well, sorry to say that you make me happy,” Lin mused, her harsh demeanor softening. “Sorry, was that too sappy?”  
“Not at all,” Kya laughed. “Did you ever learn to dance?”  
“No,” Lin admitted, “ I said I’d teach myself but then dancing alone in my room looked and felt stupid.”  
“Lucky for you I used to dance with my dad before bed every night. I learned a few moves,” Kya grinned. Getting to her feet she offered her hand to Lin. Although hesitant, the earthbender took it. “We’ll start slow. There’s still a bit of time before you have to go.”  
“Right. Okay,” Lin nodded. She let Kya take the lead and did her best not to be too uncomfortable.  
“You’re stiff as a board. Relax,” Kya encouraged. “What are you afraid of?”  
“Crushing your toes.”  
“Trust me, Bumi’s Accidentally stepped on my toes enough for me to be desensitized to it. You’re fine.” Somehow, Kya’s remark made Lin relax, and soon she was beginning to understand the rhythm of the dance. The way you were to carry yourself and the way both parties were capable of adding something to the dance.  
“This...is kind of fun,” Lin admitted.  
“Yeah?” Kya asked, letting her concentration slip. She stopped their dance for a moment and studied Lin’s face.  
“Yeah. Do you think Tenzin will love it?” Lin worried, her brow furrowing.  
“Of course.”  
“How can you be sure?”  
“Because I love it,” Kya shrugged. This brought a small smile to Lin’s face, and she straightened a bit in pride. “Now, go have fun and don’t worry about me.”  
“Right,” Lin nodded, turning to leave before spinning quickly back around and pressing a kiss to Kya’s cheek that managed to catch the corner of her mouth. “Thank you.”  
“Anytime, Lin,” Kya sighed, watching the Earthbender go. Her hand settled on the spot where Lin’s lips fell against her skin, and a wave of emotions filled her chest. She was sad that it was Tenzin who’d gotten to the earth bender first, but she was also happy. Because if he hadn’t she’d never have gotten a moment like this. A moment that was hers and Lin’s and only hers and Lin’s. A moment that was theirs.


End file.
